


Study Sessions

by BruiseViolet22



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chandlermara, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Heather Chandler, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Panty Sniffing, Smut, lesbian heathers, mild slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruiseViolet22/pseuds/BruiseViolet22
Summary: "Focus, Heather, on your little math problems"."Yes, Heather," said McNamara, trying to ignore the soft lips that were currently kissing her neck.But McNamara couldn't focus, not when she felt one of Chandler's hands glide up her torso and then her other hand slide down her thigh, as she continued her ministrations on her neck. She could feel Chandler's warm breath against her skin. But McNamara somehow managed to hold out and finish her math homework, with some occasional guidance from Chandler."I - thank you for helping me ... with the homework ... I can't thank you enough..." McNamara said, as Chandler started sucking her skin gently and cupped one of her breasts through her yellow blazer."I know a way you can thank me."





	Study Sessions

Heather Chandler was standing behind Heather McNamara and peering over the girl's shoulder as she watched her do homework. It was Monday after school and the two friends had went to Chandler's house after school to study together.

Or at least "study" was what they told their parents they were doing. Really, the two girls weren't all that interested in studying. They just wanted an excuse to hang out with each other after school without being bothered by Heather Duke. Even though Duke was quiet, and far more studious than either Chandler or McNamara, it just wouldn't do to have her there. Chandler was starting to get sick of Duke's company. Although even if she wasn't, Duke still wouldn't be invited. She was a straight A student, she didn't need anyone to help her study. But more importantly, having a third person present would put a dampener on their after school activities, the real reason Chandler and McNamara had decided to get together every week after school, the thing they would think about during school which made Mondays a little more bearable...

They always went to Chandler's house after school. Both of Chandler's parents worked, whereas McNamara's mother was a stay at home mom and was usually at home when McNamara arrived home from school. Going to Chandler's house decreased the risk of any parents interrupting their after school activities.

Of course, they did try to do some homework before they moved onto doing more fun things. Chandler didn't really care too much, but the idea of not handing in any homework was something that made McNamara nervous - the blonde didn't want to get into trouble. So they would try to study a little bit. Even though they both knew they would eventually become distracted by each other, causing themselves a lot of hassle by having to rush to complete the homework the next morning before school starts.

But even though Chandler was not a morning person at all - she didn't wake up until almost noon unless she had to - it was worth getting up early in the morning to write boring essays if it meant she got to spend quality time with Heather McNamara.

Chandler looked down at what McNamara was writing in her exercise book.

"You're doing it wrong," she informed McNamara, who was attempting to do algebra. The questions weren't even that hard. But McNamara had always been horrendous at math. Chandler had bailed her out many times by allowing McNamara to copy her answers. Even Duke, who Chandler could sense disliked McNamara, sometimes took pity on her and let McNamara glance at her work.

"Here, let me show you. Stand up." Chandler said. McNamara stood up, confused. She wasn't sure why Chandler wanted her to stand.

Chandler sat down where McNamara had just been, further confusing McNamara. There was an empty chair right next to the chair McNamara was just sitting in. Chandler had specifically put it in her room when they first started their studying arrangement so that they could both sit at Chandler's desk while studying, instead of one of them having to stand.

Chandler's choice to sit in McNamara's chair instead of the empty chair made sense a few seconds afterwards, when Chandler stretched her arms out and pulled McNamara into her lap. McNamara gasped a little, not expecting Chandler to place her on her lap, and then she giggled.

"Comfy?" Chandler asked, her hands placed firmly on McNamara's waist.

"Very," chuckled McNamara.

Chandler rested her chin on McNamara's shoulder, before placing her hand on the hand McNamara was writing with and taking her pen.

"You're not supposed to find X. You're meant to find Y." Chandler informed McNamara, writing down some numbers.

"Ohhh. That makes sense. Thank you for telling me, Heather. Can you help me with the next one please?"

"Of course I can", Chandler said, tilting her head up and kissing McNamara's ear.

**********************************************

"Heather..." sighed McNamara's voice a few minutes later.

"Distracted?" smirked Chandler, who was kissing the nape of McNamara's neck.

"Mmmm ... just a little bit..."

"Focus, Heather, on your little math problems".

"Yes, Heather," said McNamara, trying to ignore the soft lips that were currently kissing her neck.

But McNamara couldn't focus, not when she felt one of Chandler's hands glide up her torso and then her other hand slide down her thigh, as she continued her ministrations on her neck. She could feel Chandler's warm breath against her skin. But McNamara somehow managed to hold out and finish her math homework, with some occasional guidance from Chandler.

"I - thank you for helping me ... with the homework ... I can't thank you enough ..." McNamara said, as Chandler started sucking her skin gently and cupped one of her breasts through her yellow blazer.

"I know a way you can thank me."

"Um... how?"

Chandler didn't answer. Instead, she stood up, causing McNamara to rise with her. Chandler slid her hand down McNamara's skirt and delicately rubbed McNamara through her panties.

"... You're already wet from just a few kisses? I always knew you were the school slut, but I didn't know you were _that_ easily turned on."

McNamara turned red.

"Now, now, there's no need to be embarrassed. I don't care about your history with boys. And I'm not surprised you're wet for me. A lot of people are", Chandler said. "But unlike all of those other people who want me, I'm willing to help _you_ and you alone with your needs. You know, I'm helpful with more than just math homework..."

"... I know you are ..."

"Well, lie down, then", said Chandler, walking McNamara over to the bed and laying her on her back.

Chandler unbuttoned Heather's blazer and removed it, and then undid the white shirt she was wearing underneath, revealing McNamara's lacy white bra.

"You wore lingerie for me? My, my, I guess you were planning on doing a lot more than just homework this evening."

"...yeah, Heather, I was hoping we would. That was the plan, right?"

"Guess I'll just have to see the rest of this lingerie for myself," Chandler said, pulling off Heather's skirt. Chandler gazed at the blonde currently on her bed, wearing nothing but an unbuttoned shirt, knee socks, and a bra and panties. It was quite an alluring site. Her best friend was so beautiful -

"Aren't you going to take the rest of my clothes off for me?" McNamara smiled, sitting up on the bed.

"Of course," said Chandler, removing her socks one by one and then pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the side of the bed. Chandler could see McNamara's hard nipples poking through the lacy material of her bra. Her eyes lingered on them for a few seconds before she reached around to unhook Heather's bra and removed it, flinging it in the general direction of the rest of her clothes.

Chandler had been intending on removing McNamara's panties next. But instead, she decided to push her head into McNamara's chest and kissed McNamara's areolas, before she started lightly licking the tips of her friend's cute little nipples.

McNamara moaned, so softly it was hard to hear. Chandler began to suck the nipples, alternating between one and the other, sucking faster and faster, until McNamara started to moan louder.

Chandler released her mouth and placed her hands on McNamara's breasts, touching them, squeezing them, shaking them. McNamara's tits were smaller than Chandler's, but they were still a good handful.

Chandler licked a circle around McNamara's nipples with her tongue, before suddenly releasing her mouth from McNamara's breast.

McNamara's moaning suddenly stopped as the blonde realized her nipples were no longer being stimulated.

"Heatherrrrr!" McNamara whined, pushing Chandler's face into her chest again, desperate for more contact.

"Relax, princess. You want me to keep licking you?"

"Uh huh".

"Then of course I'll keep licking you. But this time, I want to lick you in a different place".

Chandler moved down McNamara's body, leaving a trail of kisses down her friend's tummy. McNamara was tanner than Heather Chandler. Her tummy felt nice and soft, and Heather stopped kissing her for a second so she could rest the side of her face on McNamara's belly, before continuing to kiss her body until she reached Heather's thighs.

Chandler kissed the warm, soft skin of McNamara's inner thighs before pulling her panties to the side and pushing a finger inside her vagina, which was soaking wet at this point.  
Heather sighed into her best friend's touch and closed her eyes, throwing her head back as Heather Chandler pumped her finger in and out of her vagina. She started off gently, but soon made her pace faster, responding to McNamara's moans.

McNamara was now very wet, so wet that Chandler easily slipped a second finger into her pussy. Heather loved the pretty sounds the cheerleader made, and she was determined to coax more noises out of her.

McNamara's panties were soaked through and dripping by now. Chandler was considering pulling her underwear to the side and finger fucking McNamara with her vulva still covered by the white fabric, but instead she decided to remove her panties after all and she took her fingers out of McNamara's body.

McNamara whined at the sudden emptiness as she looked at Chandler, who was licking McNamara's juices off her fingers.

"Do you want my fingers, baby?"

McNamara nodded, too frustrated to speak.

"Hm? Didn't quite catch that".

"Yes, Heather ... I want your fingers inside of me... please..."

"Well, you can have them princess. I wouldn't leave you hanging ... well, not for long..."

Chandler snuggled up to McNamara's panty clad vulva. Her underpants were extremely wet. She could feel the mound of McNamara's pubic hair through her wet undergarments. The smell of her best friend's arousal was intoxicating to Chandler.

Chandler slid McNamara's underwear off. She doubted McNamara would want to wear them, considering how damp they were, and how cold they would feel by the time they were finished. She planned to give McNamara a pair of her own knickers to wear home. As for the spoiled panties McNamara had just been wearing ... well, Chandler was hoping to keep those.

Chandler took the knickers and placed them safely on top of her glass coffee table, before returning her attention to McNamara's body.

Chandler began kissing McNamara's thighs as she had done before, but instead of stopping her kisses and inserting her finger like she had done earlier, she kissed until she reached where McNamara's legs met. Chandler planted light kisses on the cheerleader's vulva, before building up with deeper kisses.

McNamara whimpered, and pushed Chandler's head closer to her pussy.

"Heather ... stop teasing me ... _please_ ..."

Heather smirked against McNamara's pussy, amused at her desperation, before giving her vulva slow, gentle licks. Chandler licked up and down the blonde's labia, starting off slow, and then becoming fast, and then slow again. It tasted so good to Chandler that she wanted more. So Chandler prodded her tongue into McNamara's vagina.

McNamara grinded her pussy against Chandler's face as Chandler tongue fucked her. Chandler's face was now quite damp, covered in a mixture of McNamara's wetness and Chandler's own saliva.

Chandler looked up at McNamara. McNamara's eyes were shut, and she was touching her breasts and moaning as she lay so beautifully on Chandler's bed. She could tell from the way McNamara's body seemed to stiffen slightly that she was close.

"Ahhh..."

Chandler brushed a finger over McNamara's clit as she ate her out, making McNamara moan even louder. Suddenly, Chandler shoved two fingers into McNamara's cunt and moved her mouth up to her clit, taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. McNamara dug her nails into Chandler's hair as her legs began to twitch. Chandler's face soon became drenched in McNamara's juices.

"Ah! Oh god. Oh god, Heather! I - "

Chandler let her licks taper off as McNamara orgasmed. She cuddled up to McNamara's pussy again, nudging her nose into her pubic hair and breathing in her scent, as McNamara recovered from her orgasm.

"Wow, Heather." McNamara said when she got her breath back. "That was amazing. You're so much better than -" McNamara quickly stopped talking. She had almost mentioned Kurt. Chandler hated hearing about her relationship with Kurt. "I mean, you're really good. I mean, _ really _ good. Thanks for always being so nice to me."

"I save all my niceness for you, princess. Now go take a shower. My parents will be home soon and you look like a mess. A very pretty mess, but still a mess."

McNamara got off the bed and leaned down to kiss Chandler who was now sitting on the bed, before walking butt naked out of the bedroom and into the ensuite bathroom.

Chandler wiped her face from McNamara's cum and licked the back of her hand as she listened to the noise of the shower. She grabbed McNamara's used panties off the coffee table and held them up to her nose with one hand, inhaling the musky scent as her other hand found its way to her vulva ...

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Heather McNamara has zero personality whenever I write her, so I'm going to take a break from writing smut until I learn to write her in character.


End file.
